


Magnus and Alec on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G

by xxDreamy



Series: Malec Flufftober 2019 [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, Jace and Jonathan are idiots, Kissing, M/M, Pranks, Secret Crush, Shy Magnus Bane, Smitten Alec Lightwood, Teen Crush, Tree Climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDreamy/pseuds/xxDreamy
Summary: Alec has a crush on Magnus, Magnus has a crush on Alec and Jace and Jonathan are idiots who love pranks.





	Magnus and Alec on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I hope you'll like this one! Have fun reading <3
> 
> D.

Alec’s brother is an idiot, confirmed info.

He was bearable through all these years. Heck, they were even friends when they were kids but a year ago, when he joined Alec in Idris High School, he found himself a new friend, Jonathan Morgenstern, and they both bonded over their love for pranks. It’s how, for the last year, Alec has been suffering the outcome of those. Thankfully, Izzy started her first year last month and now, at least, he’s not alone. If he’s being honest, after first dozen he became indifferent to pranks. He had to survive high school and he wasn’t keen on adding this thing to the list of his many problems. Like, for example, having a crush on one of the boys from his class, Magnus Bane.

Funny, gorgeous and smart Magnus Bane who stole his heart when he stumbled on him in the hallway during his first day. Alec loves watching him. And no, he is not a stalker. It’s just… Magnus is an actor or he applies to be one. He is a member of their school’s Drama Club and since this year, he is also a leader. It’s amazing to see how much he changes when he acts his part. Magnus is quite flamboyant but actually quiet, he mostly keeps his head down. He is intelligent and always ready to help others. Alec loves it about him. When he acts though, he devotes himself completely to the play and is able to be _anyone_. It’s something Alec can’t believe is possible but he sees it every time he comes to see their performance. Each time, Helen sends him knowing looks and since she got herself a girlfriend last April, she became insufferable with her teasing.

Anyway, Magnus Bane is wonderful and Alec literally has no idea how to ask him out. That is, if he ever finds a courage to do this.

His rain of thoughts is interrupted by his brother who enters the cafeteria, a huge poster in his hands. It takes Alec a second before he can register what is written on it and when he does, he realizes he is this second too late to stop it. Jonathan’s loud voice resonates into the room and Alec covers his mouth in shock.

“We have really great news for you, we found out yesterday”, he grins mischievously. “Our dear Magnus Bane, a leader of Drama Club, has a crush on Alec Lightwood. Isn’t that lovely?”, he laughs and Alec feels nauseous at his words.

“I can tell you he is not the only one”, Jace adds and _how the fuck is this happening to him? _The whole room stares at them and he can notice how Magnus curls up in his seat.

“This is the stupidest and most childish thing they have ever done”, Alec grits through clenched teeth, trying to kill them with his look before it’s too late.

“Magnus and Alec sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G”, they sing in unison. Alec hears a loud bang and when he looks in its direction, he finds a chair on the floor and Magnus rushing out of the cafeteria.

“What are you, fucking five?”, Ragnor roars angrily and a second later, content of Catarina’s drink lands on their faces. People start laughing and they both groan in frustration.

“This is the lowest you could get, Jace. This is fucking embarrassing”, Izzy tells him, her eyes full of fury. Alec blinks slowly, his mouth hanging open, and he stands from his seat, in need to find Magnus. When he’s outside, he looks around quickly, trying to spot him. He breathes heavily, his heart pounding in his chest, every information finally getting to his head.

Magnus has a crush on _him._

If it’s true, of course.

There is a barely audible sound in the background and Alec looks up to see Magnus’ legs tangling from a tree. He quickly steps closer and joins him on the huge branch. “I’m so sorry, my brother is an idiot”, he breathes out, a little tired because of the climb.

“It’s okay”, Magnus whispers but his voice is so quiet and unsure Alec has to swallow the lump in his throat.

“They shouldn’t have said that”, he tells him and Magnus shakes his head helplessly.

“I don’t even know how they found out”, he sniffles quietly and only then, Alec realizes he must’ve shed a tear or two.

“If that helps, Jace wasn’t lying”, he admits and Magnus lifts his blurry brown eyes at him. There is a silent question in his gaze, like he’s looking for confirmation so Alec nods, a small shy smile appearing on his face. He lowers his head and bites his lip, anticipation flowing through his veins. There is nothing but silence between them in the next minutes before Alec decides to break it with his words. “We really are on a tree”, he laughs breathlessly and Magnus immediately joins him, the sound vibrant and beautiful. He lifts his hazel irises at him and is met with Magnus’ wide grin. This is officially the best view he has ever seen in his entire life. Magnus’ eyes rest on his lips for a second before he looks at Alec again. He tightens his hold around the branch, his gaze roaming all over Magnus face.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

If they both keep staring, he is going to explode. He closes his eyelids and breathes heavily. When he opens them again, he just _goes for it._ His mouth collide with Magnus’ and the boy moans against his lips, startled. He catches Alec’s hand to steady himself and Alec can’t help but lay his fingers on his cheek.

_His first kiss with Magnus Bane, first kiss with Magnus Bane, first kiss-_

A palm lands on bare skin of his hip and he inhales sharply, pulling himself closer to Magnus’ lips.

_Can it never stop?_, he asks himself just before Magnus draws back to take a breath. He opens his eyes slowly, staring at his face, foreheads rested together and he thinks he might have actually fallen down from this branch and is now dead and in heaven.

“Magnus and Alec on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G”, Magnus sings quietly against his mouth and giggles softly when Alec leans closer to give him another peck.

This may be the dumbest prank Jace has ever done but Alec can finally enjoy the outcome.


End file.
